


Magical Mating Class

by Buzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzy/pseuds/Buzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical Mating is a delicate subject to teach. Especially with a know-it-all in your class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mating Class

“This, ladies and gentlemen…” He drew out the last word, looking around as if casting aspersions on the male members of class’ qualification for that label. “Is the Introduction to Magical Mating. As you should know, if you have been paying attention…” he glided across the room and dropped what appeared to be roundish grey stone, slightly smaller than a fist on Seamus’ desk. Seamus jumped out of his seat in surprise, having missed the professor’s movement as he had been whispering something to Ernie. “Perhaps you would like to share the content of your conversation? No? Then I suggest you try to follow. You may, if you are incredibly lucky, someday find yourself in need of this information.

“Now, who can tell me what the object on Mr. Finnigan’s desk is?”

Hermione’s hand shot into the air before she managed to pull it back down. She looked around quickly, hoping no one had noticed.

“Miss Granger? I thought I saw your hand up.”

“Erm, no? I don’t know.”

“Really?” If his eyebrow had gone any higher it would have been smothered by the grease coating his ebony locks. “I’m disappointed. I was beginning to think that you possessed a modicum of intelligence. I see I was mistaken.”

“No. I’m sorry, professor. I might have an idea…”

Severus Snape turned towards his desk to hide his grin. Miss Granger was far too easy to play.

“And what sort of idea might that be?”

“Well, it might be a nonconceptus stone.”

“And what, precisely, is a nonconceptus stone used for and how is it activated?”

Hermione took a deep breath. She should never have raised her hand. She should never have shown up for class that day. She should just pretend she didn’t know. Like that would ever happen. “The nonconceptus stone is used to prevent impregnation. It is old magic, predating the invention of the contraception potion and the anti-impregnation spell.”

“Yes, very good. But you failed to explain how it is activated.”

Damn. Hermione squared her shoulders and lifted her head. “The nonconceptus stone is activated by the mixing of the relevant fluids of the participants on the surface of the stone prior to the act.”

It was a rare day when Severus Snape’s students actually saw his lips twitch and his jaw muscles work. There was a brief, but noticeable, pause before he replied. And what, precisely, are the ‘relevant fluids,’ Miss Granger?”

Hermione’s blush had reached the tips of her ears, but she managed to answer clearly. “Those would be vaginal secretions and pre-seminal fluid.”

It was the first time in all his years at Hogwarts that Severus Snape was forced to give points to Gryffindor. It was the last time he ever called on Hermione Granger in class.


End file.
